


I Need an Adult

by blankdblank



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Gen, Random & Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-01
Updated: 2018-05-01
Packaged: 2019-04-30 15:43:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14500260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blankdblank/pseuds/blankdblank
Summary: Being made Thorin’s Chief Advisor and being mostly clueless about how to get the job done and somehow getting it right.





	1. Chapter 1

Being named as Thorin’s Chief Advisor  
So when something happens even when Thorin is there they still mostly look to you for answers and most of the time you’re just as clueless as the King about what to do.

—  
Massive mosh pit is happening in the main hall by the front gates, you spot it with Thorin and his Council around you, you just giggle, “Someone should really do something about that soon.” They all turn and look at you, your smile drops along with your head for a moment letting it a sigh, “Right…damnit.” Walking over to see what you could do.  
..  
You ask an absurd amount of questions and mostly just guess at what should be done, somehow you mostly get the right solution, except for once when it went disastrously wrong, but even then you somehow stumbled into revealing a plot to kill the King.  
During the repair to the damage for your bad decision everyone still has faith in you, claiming “She’s Trying.” Somehow for Dwarves your effort and attempt are just as admirable even if you fail.  
Thorin laughs loudly each time he hears you mutter, “I need an adult..”  
Balin, “You are an adult.”  
“An adultler adult..”


	2. Chapter 2

Dwarf, “So how many should we order my lady?”  
“Um, well how big are they?”  
Dwarf shrugs, your eyebrow twitches thinking, “What the hell, how is a shrug supposed to help me?!! … well it kind of sounds like it’s supposed to be big, better guess low..”  
“Umm, 7.”  
Dwarf, “7 My lady?”  
“Yes, order 7.”  
Dwarf bows and leaves, Ori leans in, “7?”  
“Well, at least we’ll have a few, then if we need more we can always order more, claiming some clerical error or inversed number or something like that..”  
Ori nods with a small smirk making note of your advice.  
…  
1 week later  
Delivery arrives with these massive things heading for the forges, barely able to fit through the front gate, all having been sent just before a massive storm hit the city they were sent from, any more and you would have lost the order and the money you’d spent.  
Thorin, “How’d you know how many to order?”  
“I guessed..”  
He chuckled, “You guessed?”  
“Well I asked how big they were and all I got was a shrug, so I guessed low..”  
Thorin chuckles again curling his arm around your shoulders pecking you on the top of your head.


End file.
